


嘿，别让我在三次元遇见你

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, M/M, pure friendship, 假设他俩看同人文标题和简介, 友情向, 尬到抠脚的疯狂ooc, 纯友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: 没错，不用再确认一下了，今天就是普普通通的一天，没有什么特殊的节日，没有什么特殊的含义，一些神奇的事情总是会在普通的日子里悄悄发生。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	嘿，别让我在三次元遇见你

**Author's Note:**

> 我又看了一遍他们读同人文的video一边笑一边尬到脚趾抠出一栋独立别墅……这个脑洞就很有趣也很好玩hhhhh
> 
> 这篇是正儿八经友情向，我就喜欢看直男被yy之后的诡异脑洞hhhhhhhhh
> 
> 可能之后会写一篇如果他们真的是一对儿的话，看同人会是什么样子吧lol 但是那样绝对非常ooc，所以等我搞完手头上的事再摸摸看
> 
> BTW，我觉得最尴尬的不是蒸煮有感情地朗读同人文，而是ooc被蒸煮发现了lol

**嘿，别让我在三次元遇见你**

“嗨，大家最近怎么样呀。欢迎来到的新一期的twoset violin。”BAE脸上都带着那种微妙的笑容，你知道的，两百万和三百万订阅之前，那种“明知道这是一个很好的成就但是你却为此感到非常焦虑”的笑容。

没错，不用再确认一下了，今天就是普普通通的一天，没有什么特殊的节日，没有什么特殊的含义，一些神奇的事情总是会在普通的日子里悄悄发生。

Brett和Eddy“愉快”地坐在镜头前，一个平平无奇的拍摄日，一个平平无奇的新视频。他们特地把这个视频放在今天日程表的最后。实际上，他们特地留了一整个下午的空闲时间，以免拍完这个视频之后两个人都会产生某些想要原地去世的冲动。

“今天我们的主题是——”Eddy满脸写着高兴地说，“ding，ding——” Brett面无表情地开始折磨他的三角铁。“没错，众望所归的阅读系列。我们会读一些非常有教育意义的，充满了奇思妙想的，鼓舞人心的伟大作品。” Eddy在三角铁的余韵中补充，特地强调了“奇思妙想”这个词。

“上一期视频不知道为什么很受大家的欢迎，很多人在下面留言说‘It is awful and DO IT AGAIN’咳咳。”Eddy摸了摸嘴角，用那种装模作样的表情挑了挑眉。Brett似乎是想起了一些有趣的东西，把自己变成了一只海葵。

“显然我们吸取了上一次的经验教训，当你把选择权交给你们的朋友，他们总是会给你一些你意想不到的惊喜，所以请把选择权掌握在自己手里。”Eddy开始用大师课的语气讲话，一本正经地胡说八道。

“所以这一次我们会在好几个平台读一些简介和标签，然后可能选一篇不那么……”Brett皱了皱眉，似乎在试图搜刮出一个不那么容易冒犯到什么人的词语。“令人惊喜的”Eddy及时补充，“对，不那么令人惊喜的（surprising）文章读一读。”Brett结束了这句话，感觉可能之后的十多分钟都拒绝再多说一个字。

“当然，在正式开始之前，我得感谢一下我们的粉丝，花这么多时间和精力去创造这么多优秀的作品，我们每天都感到惊讶，因为显然我俩只是两个，你知道的……”Eddy有些羞涩地看了看Brett。“对啊，我们只是两个不练琴的家伙。”Brett补充说，也对着镜头露出了一个羞愧夹杂着害羞的笑容。他俩笑做一团，“没练够琴但是天天都想喝珍珠奶茶的小老弟（loser）。”Eddy笑着说。

“嘿等等，我觉得我得点个奶茶外卖，暂停一下，不行没有奶茶可能撑不过两分钟。”Brett拍了拍Eddy，没等他从尴尬和羞愧的笑声中缓过劲儿来就拿起手机点了单，根本没问对方是不是同意。

“点那家新开的贡茶怎么样？我今天得要全糖双倍珍珠黑糖奶茶。”Eddy缓过来之后靠在椅背上，生无可恋地对杨老师说。Brett点点头，手指飞快地下单，只需要等几分钟就能喝到一些可以让胃部迅速温暖起来的液体，这种奇妙的期待缓和了他想要立刻去世的愿望。

几分钟的休息时间还是很有用的，至少奶茶带来的快乐让人忘记了手头的工作，沉浸在糖粉和木薯粉制造的快乐泡泡里，糖分的摄入足以让人面对一切事情。更何况即将面对的不是洪水猛兽，而是粉丝们满满的爱～

所以他们正式开始了。

“虽然我确定大部分的东西我们都没有提前看过，但是Brett有做一点小调查～”Eddy眨眨眼，Brett坐在桌子前不动声色地操作电脑。我们无从得知着点 ** _小调查_** 是从何而来，但是广大嗑学家已经瞪大了脸上的显微镜。“今天我们会看一些粉丝作品。”Eddy拿起桌子上的三角铁，让自己手头上有个事情干确实能很好滴缓解尴尬的气氛。“虽然这是个音乐频道，嘿Brett和Eddy江郎才尽啦，都不得不开始看同人文。（竖笛拍爪）至少我们的粉丝都比我们有才华，欣赏他们的作品也足够我们开心开心了。”（橙式捂脸，我在说些什么废话？Brett你弄完了没老子撑不住了快点）

Brett默默把电脑推到桌子中间，Eddy冲着镜头傻乎乎地笑了。“我们可能会从著名的同人平台AO3上看大概五六篇吧。”

“等等，你是怎么搜索的，我们是不是有一个tag来着？”Eddy盯着电脑屏幕，露出了你家里的爷爷奶奶盯着你上网课的表情。

“我记得好像是叫Breddy，btw为什么是Breddy而不是Edrett，好吧我懂了，这个不太好拼……”Eddy默默吐槽，Brett又把电脑转回他那边。“我试过那个了，不过AO3没有这个标签，你得试试这个Eddy Chen & Brett Yang或者Eddy Chen/Brett Yang才能搜出来有效的结果。”Brett一边操作一遍说，面无表情。可能是灯光的问题，看起来脸色不是很白的样子。“哈哈哈，可能我们还不太出名，同人文都没有标签lol” Eddy笑着吹起了竖笛，当然是野蜂飞舞亵渎版本（简称乱吹一气）。

“好了，为什么这么多中文的内容？”Brett表露出来一些疑惑。

“可能中国的粉丝比较活跃吧。”Eddy已经开始读第一个标签了，“Physique ft. Sharing clothes，byXXX，Fluff【1】。啊我知道这是在写什么哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，来猜猜看这件衣服到底是谁的？” Eddy冲镜头眨了眨眼。

“是的没错我们经常穿对方的衣服下一个。”Brett面不改色地说。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，咳咳，我穿不上你的衣服dude。”Eddy笑作一团，对自己即将面对的尴尬地狱一无所知。

“行吧，我喜欢穿Eddy的衣服，下一个。”Brett捂着脸说，也憋不住开始大笑。

而当两个人看到第二个标签，表情真的相当精彩。

“HERB【2】，byXXX，Brett/All，NSFW——”Brett顿了顿，下面这两句他有点念不出口。 ABO，Brett is a little shit” 他顿了顿还是接着念了下去，稍微露出一点疑惑的表情。“我以为大家比较爱我们，为什么我是个shit……而且Brett/all是个什么？”表面上问什么意思，但好像有种奇怪的感觉，他绝对不会想知道这些符号到底是什么意思的。而Eddy已经笑到地上了，“爱他就要让他变态～”他笑着接Brett的话，“我之前听说过这种说法，原来还不信，现在我信了hhhh。点开看看里面的简介应该有写标签是什么意思。”

Brett是拒绝的，他全身都写满了拒绝，可Eddy现在正笑晕在椅子上，所以他只好亲自动手点开了这个链接。

“PWP，Brett/Eddy，Brett/Ray，Brett/Hyung，Top alpha! Brett, Alpha! Ray, Omega——不行了”Brett往边上做了个呕吐的动作，“我以为这是咱俩的同人文，为什么还有Ray和Hyung？呕”Brett再次嫌弃地把电脑推开。“Omega! Hyung, Omega! Eddy, Bottom! Eddy, Anal se——呕” Eddy也做了个呕吐的动作，他俩都把电脑往对方那边推，但一看到对方皱的跟咸菜干一样的脸又莫名开始大笑，这多少让尴尬的气氛被冲淡了点。

Brett迅速关了页面，回到了之前标签的样子。

“我发誓我再也不点开任何一个标题了！一会把这句话剪掉……” 他刚从呕吐中回来，吸了一大口珍珠奶茶，捂着脸等着Eddy念下一个。对不起，这尴尬又好笑，“我希望至少我们的同人社区不会再出现其他朋友的名字，拜托了亲爱的粉丝们。”

“来吧我们看看下一个，”Eddy滑动屏幕，“呃Wie Stark ist nicht dein Zauberton【3】？这是什么意思，我念对了吗，HP crossover，Alternate Universe – Hogwarts, Hufflepuff! Eddy, Ravenclaw! Brett，哦是哈利波特，我们现在在魔法世界。”Eddy用竖笛比划了一个施法的动作，“你还记得那个吗，Violahamora【4】！”

“啊，I can’t hear anything.”Brett配合地捂住耳朵。“那个真的是一个很有趣的中提笑话了哈哈哈。”Brett笑着说。

“等等，为什么我是赫奇帕奇，你是拉文克劳？嘿如果让你选的话你想去哪个学院？”Eddy抬头看着Brett。“呃，我没想过，我猜我可能去阿兹卡班——”Eddy笑了，“just kidding，格兰芬多不错，主角团都是格兰芬多的。”Brett想了想说，回头看着Eddy。“我猜你会去拉文克劳。“

“啊？为什么？”

“感觉绝对音感都应该去拉文克劳。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”Eddy笑的拍起了桌子，Brett也笑了，嘛，还是很开心的对吧。

“来来，下一个，轮到我了吗？”Brett问。“嗯哼，your turn。”Eddy点点头，配合地往下翻了翻页。

“Game over【5】，Eddy/Brett，主要角色死亡警告，NSFW——”Brett停顿了一下，带着一种微妙的面无表情，“嘿Eddy/Brett是什么意思？”Eddy突然兴致勃勃地凑过来问，“这个标签和之前的风格不太一样哎。”

Brett翻了个白眼，带着一种你不想承认你知道，但是你又不能撒谎说你不知道的表情，“意思是你长的好看，要排在前面。”

“哦谢谢，对我这么好w。” Eddy憋着笑说，“请多写点好看的我，好让我满足一下我的虚荣心。” 然后他看着Brett仿佛吃了狗狗便便一样的脸色笑弯了腰。

Brett又翻了个白眼，今天他的白眼次数严重超标了，继续往下看。 “等等，这个简介？？？当 ** _死亡_** 降临，Eddy才绝望地发现死神来自他的枕边。”Brett尴尬一笑，脸皱成一团，“什么东西？我把你杀了吗？”

“咦？这是怎么回事？？”Eddy突然提起了兴致，用一种混合了兴奋和尴尬（？）的语气，“不不不，我要看看你是怎么把我杀了的。”

“我不想知道，谢谢。”Brett任由Eddy兴致勃勃地点开了链接。“我看看作者的注释。呃，恐怖无限流真人密室逃脱游戏，Eddy出演反派boss，Brett成功反杀，呃，等等！喂喂喂！！！什么鬼，纯粹是为了看Eddy刚表白就被杀了的情节写的（///w///害羞羞）” Eddy捂着心脏，冲着Brett夸张地说“啊，Brettybae——”Brett的眼镜已经放到了桌子上，两只手彻底捂着脸，看上去已经死了。但他还是配合地拿着竖笛，假装它是一把刀子，往陈Eddy那边一捅。

“啊我死了！”Eddy现场表演原地去世。“我好伤心啊，表白被拒绝也就算了，为什么还要被捅刀子……”Eddy装模作样地抹眼泪，Brett直接滑下了桌子，再次出现的时候已经变成了一朵漂亮的海葵。

“最后一个，今天的最后一个了，让我缓缓。”Eddy揉着眼睛，把话筒挪到自己跟前。“

Deux【6】byXXX Soloist! Eddy, Concertmaster! Brett, 哇不错，至少我们是独奏家和首席了，” Eddy捂着脸说。

“谢谢你呃XXX？实际上，我上大学的时候还想成为独奏家，但是很快就意识到独奏家是不可能的了，首席到还有那么一丝丝机会，我是说在乐团工作很多年之后吧。”Brett抱着胳膊，开始用一种谈天说地的语气和Eddy说。

“至少在同人文里我们还能实现一下曾经的梦想？”Eddy笑着看他，“我觉得好像应该好好感谢一下粉丝，但是为什么感觉从同人文里获得认同有点……可怜。”他俩开始嗷嗷叫着把衣服领子拉上来，后期看到这里又要打上满屏的小火苗了。

“下面好像还有点，一等，我看看，”Eddy往下拖了拖屏幕，“我不是乐手所以请原谅我的小错误，希望你们喜欢它。呃噗哈哈哈哈哈，Brett你看这个，”Eddy指着屏幕乐不可支，“If your name is brett or eddy, don't even think about reading this. ”

“我可没读！” Brett立刻高举双手表示自己是无辜的。“我也没有读（read）哦，我只是看了看（look）标题和简介～”Eddy再一次冲着镜头眨眨眼。Brett迅速拍了拍手。“好了，我觉得这些已经够多了，谢谢大家，没有你们的支持就没有twoset，Please accent the like button and legato the subscribe button, see you guys next time.”

他站起来关掉了摄像头。啊，充满了爱的视频结束了呢。

“啊，为什么我们还是做了这个视频……”Eddy语气凄凉地说着，几乎都要躺到旁边的小沙发上了。

“我得说，有时候虽然知道粉丝很爱我们，但是真的要是在现实生活中碰到，比如说那个写黑化文的，我很难保证不当场掀桌……”Brett在他旁边吐槽，把最后一口珍珠奶茶狠狠地吸进嘴里。“晚上吃什么？”

“呃，火锅怎么样，好久没吃了，上次还是在新加坡……”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 【1】Physique by Tyrelingkitten 是一篇英文作品，写的是男友外套的故事，很好看就是有点短。文章里面也标注了Disclaimer: This is RPF. If you're B or E, please click back and look elsewhere.我笑死了哈哈哈哈哈，现在大多数同人文都写了“你俩走开，不要读不要读不要读！”
> 
> 【2】H E R B by TheFartingRabbit （标题的意思是这个：H – Hyung，E – Eddy，R – Ray，B – Brett）标签里面没有那句“Brett is a little shit”那是另一篇文里面的标签，不过很有意思我就放在这里了。这篇文是非常纯的pwp，全是肉，情节很有趣lol然后我头一回见到这么软的裴老师，杨裴是真没见过多少……杨裴/杨陈其实想想也挺带感hhhh  
> 作者标注了“Please do not read when under 21.”所以如果想看看纯肉的话可以去围观一下lol
> 
> 【3】Wie Stark ist nicht dein Zauberton by Capitollel 霍格沃茨AU标题来自莫扎特的歌剧《魔笛》(K.620)中的一支咏叹调，意为“你的魔韵如此盛壮”。  
> 这是一篇魔法AU，中文作品啦。太太写的特别特别特别好，赫奇帕奇学霸Eddy真的很好嗑，关于帕格尼尼其实来自魔法世界在保密法上走钢丝的想法真的超可爱的！强烈推荐这篇文，简直是双厨狂喜原地爆炸。虽然还在更新但是我非常推荐有条件的看看这篇文～  
> （简介：“我明白了。你必须得把握住加分项。”Brett咽了口口水，在新曲目的第一次集体演练之前，插上了这句话，“那么就是说，永恒魔药。”  
> Eddy点点头，他的语气和眼神一样冷冰冰，眼神盯着泛出优美光泽的E弦：“永恒魔药。”）
> 
> 【4】是雪梨冰太太的图，超级可爱！！！快去看哇快去看！！！吹爆雪梨冰太太
> 
> 【5】是我胡编乱造的脑洞，没有原文，也不打算写lol，剧情就是两个人进了游戏，其中一个是幕后boss，另一个人是潜伏进来的卧底警察，但是他们都伪装的很好。然后boss橙比较变态，无意中露了点馅，被卧底羊故意接近，然后经过一系列故事变态小boss橙用真面目去重新接触卧底羊，然后就是其boss实是个纯情的人，想要和他真的在一起。结果卧底是真无情，扭头就把他弄死了，要为无辜惨死的生命负责。但是他也相当程度上受到了影响，因为最后没有选择用法律手段解决问题而是让他直接迎接死亡，也算是某种程度上的偏袒了。  
> 念的时候标题里还有写“番外已完结。前期温柔狗狗X可爱猫猫，后期纯情变态boss X 隐忍冷漠卧底”但是感觉直接念出来不尬到卡壳就太ooc了，所以就删了hhhh
> 
> 【6】Duex by nonsenseverses 其实是wattpad上面的一篇，里面的橙相当攻！有条件的可以去看看w。设定Brett是悉交首席，Eddy是独奏家，Brett在咖啡店打工然后他俩认识了。整个氛围就是奶羊妹妹羊，很好吃的lol我可能是个假B左爱好者……


End file.
